This invention relates to a holding device designed to retain documents in a rolled configuration, and more particularly, to a drawing or document holder which facilitates the storage and labeling of blueprints and other large drawings.
Many types of normally flat documents, such as blueprints, drawings, paintings, maps, posters, certificates, photographs and the like, are typically maintained in rolled configuration for storage purposes. Particularly where the documents are of relatively large size, such as blueprints, and may require storage together with numerous other sets of such documents, the various means conventionally employed for retaining the documents in rolled condition all have certain drawbacks. Simple rubber bands can often be cumbersome to apply and remove, tend to cause tears in the edges of the document, and are not conducive for facilitating either uniformity of roll diameter or labeling of the documents in rolled condition. While fully encasing storage tubes may overcome most of these problems, the added bulkiness and cost are generally not justified. Furthermore, removal of documents from the confines of such tubes is often impeded by the document becoming unwound within the tube.